The Boomerang
by saentiel
Summary: The boomerang was simple object, just a child toy's. But for Evasive Cartwheel, it meant so much more. She would always proudly display it on her shelf as she and the rest of the group worked to saved the world once more. A Prince AndorxOC one-shot. WARNING: Spoilers for Mianite Season Two.


**A/N Hello wonderful readers! My name is SoulErrorArwitch, and I have for you a little Prince_AndorxOC one-shot-Actually, it's not that little. It's around 1,600 words. Anyhow, this just came to me, and it's been sitting around on my computer for what seems like ages but in actuality has to be a month or so. I don't own the idea of Mianite. So Prince_Andor isn't mine. And all of the guys referenced in this are actual people, so I definitely don't own them. Oh yeah, in this the group's usernames are childhood nicknames that have just kind of stuck. For example, Syndicate's real name is Tom, while Syndicate is his nickname. I hope you enjoy this one-shot!  
**

 **The Boomerang**

The cool wind bit at the exposed areas of her skin. Despite the pain, she wasn't bothered. Her mind was mainly focused on the Taint. The sickened land grew with each day, encroaching upon the port town that she now called home.

Her gaze traveled back to Dagrun. The castle was illuminated in the moonlight, and at the sight a small smile tugged at her lips. Sure, she missed their old world, but quite honestly this one was just as amazing. With the addition of various modifications, as she and the others called them, there always seemed to be some new adventure waiting for her.

She picked up on the sound of someone coming. It was none other than Prince Andor. Both stood at the edge of the Taint, neither daring to break the precious silence.

But then suddenly, she found that she wanted to talk to the brown haired prince. "I like seeing the Taint." She started. No, that didn't sound right. However, the words had already left her lips. "I mean, it just kind of comforts me. It feels sort of magical." She paused. "But not like Waglington."

Andor nodded. "I often feel the same."

Why on Minecraftia did she have trouble coming up with the right words when she was around him? She could easily joke around with any other person she knew-All the rest of them said that. Quite honestly, it annoyed her. She was known for her talking. So she hated being reduced to an almost silent girl when she was with him.

"So...um...did you come out here to think, Prince?" If there was anything that she had learned about him, it was that he was almost like a philosopher. She actually imagined him becoming one of the wisest men in the entire world. She knew for certain that he would make a wonderful king when Helgrind someday gave up the throne.

He pulled a wooden boomerang off of his belt. "Not tonight, at least." He sighed. "Sometimes I feel as if I need to let all of my anger and frustrations out. I've been using this as a means to do so."

She gave a nod to show she understood. "I also used to wish for a punching bag. They seemed like the perfect way to vent my anger." She smiled. "Now I just find Tom and punch him."

He didn't give a loud, full blown laugh. A small chuckle escaped his lips, but she was content with that. The laughter died down, and he started to do what his original intention was. She watched him as he threw the boomerang a couple of times.

"Would you like to try, Evasive Cartwheel?"

Had her interest been all that obvious? "Sure." As she held the boomerang in her hands, she realized that she didn't know how to throw it.

He put his hands on hers, guiding her fingers into the correct positions. Her face went red, but the prince was fortunately oblivious.

She gave an extremely loud, "YES!" when it not only left her hands, but returned back to them. She turned to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I would enjoy getting to do this again another night."

Those words filled her heart with a strange warmth. "Me too."

He gazed at the setting moon. "I have to return now. My father would worry if I was gone in the morning."  
She nodded. "And I have a bit of work to do with Tinker's Construct."

He began to walk down the cobble path, his shoes hitting the ground underneath softly. It was a beautiful sight to see the purple winged teenager walking towards the castle as the moonlight covered them both. She wanted to capture that image forever, and couldn't help but think that it belonged in a book of fairy tales.

"Um...Prince?" She hesitantly asked.

"Yes?"

"My real name is Katy. Would you mind calling me that instead of Evasive Cartwheel?"

He nodded. "That is a very pretty name." Why was she flustered around him? And why did his smile make her face turn so red? She would have to ask Firefox later. "Would you call me Andor then?"

Her golden eyes lit up. "Sure!"

* * *

The boomerang lay on the ground, devoid of warmth. The others had long ago left to see where Lieutenant Alistair had gone off to after killing Andor. She knew that he wasn't dead-The Respawn machine buried deep inside the world was still working. Like anyone else, she was able to close her eyes and feel the gentle vibrations it produced.

But that didn't matter. Andor was gone, carted off to some prison because he was a follower of Ianite. It infuriated her that his own father had watched from the castle as the scene unfolded. A true father would have protected his son. But that man only continued to argue with his son. He only had one living family member. So why had he so easily pushed him aside?

And the boomerang was a painful reminder of Andor. She reached down and grabbed it, fingering the decorated wood it was constructed of. As she thought more about it, the angrier she became. Helgrind was a selfish jerk. He didn't deserve to have such a wonderful son. The next time that she saw him she would punch him in the face. She promised that to herself. She wouldn't let Andor's capture go without revenge. Who cared if she got banished? Tom did, and he was living perfectly fine. Maybe she could even build a poor excuse for a house on his island-She had never really been one for building.

* * *

She had been planning on saying that it was supposed to be the prince that rescued the princess from the clutches of evil. She had imagined the meeting before multiple times. She would finally say the words that she had realized long ago. The words that she had been planning on saying the night of his capture.

All thoughts of that escaped her mind as she saw her beloved prince. He looked as if he had been beaten multiple times, and he had grown thin. Andor's cheeks were sunken, his face pale. But what broke her heart the most was his missing wings.

His silent protest against the reign of Mianite. His dedication to his goddess. Andor's wings were a part of him. And without them, how could the young prince soar past the limits set before him? They were the symbolism of his hope. Without them he seemed broken, and she would do anything to return the light to his eyes.

It hurt that he didn't even believe that they were truly there at first. Had they given him such cruel treatment that rescue was a far away and impossible dream?

But after a reassuring hug from her, he finally believed that the group had come to rescue him. She sat in the seat next to him on the ride back to their homes. "If you need a house to stay in, my room has extra beds." She suggested. Ever since Andor's return to them, she had clung close to him. "It's on Tom's island."  
"Why isn't it in the town?" He amazed her. He was able to talk so normally after such a little time. Apparently miracles were possible.

"I punched your father not long after you were imprisoned." He looked at her with surprise in his eyes. "I was angry how he just sat by…But maybe that taught him how much people hated his decision. I mean, he did attempt to stay at Inertia." _If only Wag hadn't teleported him to the Nether. Then again, I wouldn't want Andor to have to deal with his father being dead, as much as I hate the king._

* * *

"You're-You're traveling?" That came as a shock to her. Who was going to rule the port town while he was gone? His father was in the Nether. Martha would never be interested in something like. Sparklez, maybe?

Suddenly, she noticed the small white wings on his back. "You have…You have wings again!" She exclaimed. "They're back!"

"Captain Sparklez gave them to me as a goodbye present." Katy wasn't surprised. The other follower of Ianite and the prince had always been close. She would even say that they could be best friends if given the time.

She cursed her own stupidity. She could have tried to make some for him, or tried to give Jordan some of the needed items. But she had failed to think of that.

What was she supposed to give him? She looked all over her house in desperation. She had already given him back his boomerang. What else could she do?

Surprisingly enough, Katy found herself the owner of the boomerang. "So you will remember me." Andor said as he handed her the wooden toy.

"Thank you." She knew its importance to him. She knew how much that simple child's toy meant to him, and she was touched that he would decide to give it to her.

As they both said goodbye and he started to walk away, she suddenly knew what to give him. "Wait." She said. He stopped and turned to face her. It was a scene so similar to that night when he had shown her the boomerang. "I know that this isn't as good as Sparklez' gift, but..."

She ran up to him and kissed him on the lips.

 **The End**


End file.
